


Chip Dilemma (Stam Character Board)

by Lulu_1777



Series: Character Boards [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chip Dilemma, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Natasha's secret stash, Sam's cheese puffs, Silly Avengers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Tony Stark - Freeform, Steve making Sam mad, Steve pulling pranks, Steve x Sam - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony's chocolate, mad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-This is a Character Board featuring Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Tony Stark.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chip Dilemma (Stam Character Board)

**Author's Note:**

> -This is what I call a Character Board. It's where characters are texting one another and I think it's pretty cute, and super fun. Comment any group of characters you'd like a Character Board about, and what they are texting about.

**May 12th, 2015**

 

Falcon Big Butt ~ Steve, have you seen my cheese puffs?                                          

*Searches every cabinet in the kitchen*

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ Nope. Last time I saw them, you were huddled on the couch watching Disney Channel.                                  

*Laughs down at phone screen*                    

*Peeks into the kitchen at his friend*

________________

Falcon Big Butt ~ Steve, I know you know where they are! You are the only team member who knows where I hide them!                   

Give them back!

                                                       

*Sighs*

                                                                                          

*Continues his search in the kitchen*                          

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ Sam, I’m not joking man, I really don’t know where they are. Have you searched Nat’s secret stash behind the fridge?                                                                                                                                               

*Chuckles silently*                                                                         

*Nervously tapping his foot*  

________________

Falcon Big Butt ~ STOP LYING! Steve I know you have them hidden somewhere! Tell me, this instant!                                        

*Checks Natasha’s hidden stash*                 

*Finds a single cheese puff in the hole*                                               

*Nostrils flare*

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ This instant? Now you sound like my grandmother, and it’s been seventy years.                                                                               

*Chuckles a little too loudly*                                                          

*Freezes when Sam turns around*                                                 

*He gulps*                                                                                      

*Runs to his room*                                                                         

*Locks his door quickly*

________________

Falcon Big Butt ~ Steve…what the hell is this! I’m giving you one last chance to tell me, where they are!                                            

*Walks out of the kitchen slowly*               

*Turns down the left hallway*                                                        

*Stands like a creep outside his door*                                             

*Starts giggling*

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ Sam, man, please leave me alone. I was hungry ok, I couldn’t help I was craving cheese.                                     

I left you one, I thought of you.                         

*Whimpers at bang against his door*                                 

*Jumps on bed, frightened*

________________

 

Falcon Big Butt ~ Yeah, you thought of me alright. One cheese puff, seriously, Steve!                                                                              

*Bangs on door harder*

                                

You’re going to buy me a brand new bag, come on Mr. open the freaking door!

________________

Iron Tush ~ Oh, my, lord! You’re fighting over a bag of cheese puffs! Come on guys, act your freaking age!                                              

*Sighs loudly*

                                                              

*Lets his wrench fall to the ground*                          

Steve, aren’t you almost one-hundred?

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ Not helping Tony! Please have Nat go get another bag of cheese puffs, I’ll keep him occupied.                        

*Lets out cry at another sudden bang*             

*Bits his tongue nervously*                                                                

*Nervously waits for reply*    

________________

Falcon Big Butt ~ Tony! If you know what’s good for you, you’d keep your distance!                                                                                                                         

Steve has to pay for his sins!                                                          

*Smiles evilly*

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ *Quickly replies*

                                       

No, please Tony! I’m begging you man, he’s gonna kill me!                                                                                                            

*Stops abruptly*

                                                                          

*Silence has fell upon his room*                                              

*He wonders where Sam went*

________________

Iron Tush ~ Well, Cap. I really don’t know what to say. I think you should accept your punishment. Those were Sam’s cheese puffs, after all, I clearly remember him buying them.                       

*Chuckles at screen*

                                                                    

*Continues to work on his suits*

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ Fine, whatever. Can you pull up camera surveillance outside my room, Sam’s gone completely silent.                                                                                                          

*Glances all around him*

                                                

*Gets the feeling he’s not alone*

________________

Iron Tush ~ Jarvis says there’s no one outside your room. Maybe he went to buy another bag, who knows.                                     

*Chuckles at screen*

                                                       

*Flips to the camera in Steve’s room*                          

*Watches as Sam creeps in the corner*                                           

*He smiles at the camera*                      

________________

Falcon Big Butt ~ Steve…                                                                                            

*Watches his friend from the shadows*                                          

*Smiles evilly*

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ Sam…                                                                                        

*Gulps down nervously*                                                                 

Where are you? Come on, we can talk this out--                                                                                                                                               

*Gets cut short*                                                                             

*Yelps when Sam attacks him*                                                      

*Starts laughing from devilish fingers*

________________

Iron Tush ~ Sorry for the betrayal, bud. He messaged me on private mode, said he’d hide all my chocolate.                                             

*Starts craving chocolate*

                               

I had to do what was necessary! Love you Steven!                                                                                                                     

*Starts regretting his decision*

________________

Captain Little Ass ~ *After he fights Sam off him*                                                    

Tony! I will get you back for this! How dare you unlock my door!                                                                                                                      

Consider your chocolate eaten!                                                       

*Sighs loudly*                                                                                

*Watches Sam laugh from the bed*

________________

Falcon Big Butt ~ Thank Tony, that really means a lot that you helped me. Don’t worry, I’ll hide your chocolate from him.                                                      

*Smiles up at Steve*                                                                      

*Gets up off floor*                                                                          

*Jumps on Steve once more*                                                          

*Starts pinching him*                                                                    

He’s too good to get you back.

 

**-FIN-**


End file.
